A Dark Beauty itachi romance
by akane-yoku
Summary: You, Izumi, join the Akatsuki, after living by yourself for years. Slowly you fall for Itachi. warning contains lemon
1. all alone

Title: A Dark Beauty

Chapter 1 All Alone

Description of you: You have long shinny purple hair, and your eyes are a light violet, and you are partial to wearing lots of black, with fishnet. :

It's quite. The only sound is the crackle of the fire in front of you. The tree's loom over you as if they were waiting for you to whisper a secret. You look up and see the moon, fully laminated, shining its blue light on everything around you. The forest is a peaceful place, unlike the bustling cities you used to live in. The forest is now your home your, free to wonder, free from rules, free from people, and free from…anything. You turn back to the warmth of the fire. You stare…….and dark memories start to return. _A woman screams, fire roars, a building crashes. _You quickly look away from the fire, and shut your eyes, hoping to wipe away the dark memory. You decide to get some sleep, after a hard day of training by yourself. Curling up in a ball on the "not so comfy blanket" the blanket has little strings hanging out of it, and it feel prickly, trying to ignore it, you feel your eyes get heavy and you start to drift off into a dream.

"_Izumi, dinner!" "ok ma! You see yourself only 9 years old run down the stairs into the dining room. "ahh wow! Looks great! Yumm." You say with a giggle. You see yourself and your parents sit down to a nice dinner. You look so happy, and so does your parents, talking bout what training they did that day. Suddenly it happens. You see your mom, make a concerned face, as she sniffs the air. "Do you smell smoke?" she asks. You stand there knowing what's going to happen, you try to scream but nothing comes out, you run over to your mom, dad and yourself and start waving to get their attention but its pointless they cant see you. Your mom gets up and slowly walks to the side of the house, then comes back running screaming "the house is on fire, hurry get some buckets and water!" You see your parents scrabble for buckets. Your dad screams "Izumi get out of the house now, go get help!" You see yourself; only 9 years old run out as fast as your little legs take you. You fallow yourself outside. You try to scream, but only air comes out. "Run faster!" you think. But by the time your 9 year old self, comes back with help the house is covered in flames. You hear a woman scream, the roar of the enormous fire then…… the building collapse._

You wake sweating and panting. sigh You have had this dream many times before, always reminding you of your past. Tossing aside your dream you see the sun is up, it streaks the sky with light pink and orange. You wipe the sweat from your brow. You then get up and decide to start training for the day.Ever since you were little you were ahead of other children. Always at the top of your class, always the strongest. Growing up it wasn't any different. Always ahead of your classmates, and always training with your father. He is what got you so strong, always encouraging you to do your best. Training was practically your entire life, but you loved it. Now at the age of 18 you are stronger than you ever hoped to be. Your expertise is Taijutsu. Everyday you train for your parents, you remember how proud they were of you when you were little, and so you never stopped training as hard as you used to.

After the accident you left your village and never came back. You rarely came into towns; if you did it was for supplies and some food. "You don't need other people" you would often think to yourself, although at times you did miss talking to humans. Now all there is to talk to is squirrels, who had no idea what you were talking about and would often just stair at you while eating a nut --'

The day went quickly. Your hands and feet ached, and you were sweaty after training. So you went for a dip in the stream nearby, not very lady like but what did you care, no one was around anyway…..sept maybe a squirrel. After getting cleaned up you get some clean clothes on and start making a fire for the night. It's quite. Ever night was the same, only the crackle of the fire was heard. You soon start to day dream of your life as a child. A tiny smile runs across your face, as you remember the good times. That smile quickly disappears as you feel something is different. You don't move, you just listen. You listen for any trace of life in the forest….. You hear nothing. But still you can't shake this feeling like something, or someone is watching you. You peer through the forest brush, but still see nothing. You look up at the tree tops but see nothing. Your heart rate increases. You don't hear or see anything…but you know something is watching you…..and you were right. A few of ninja, about 6 of them come out of no where, almost like thin air "how did I not see any of these men?" you think. You spring into action. One throws a kunai, then another, you dodge both very easily one man attempts to go for your back but your too fast and kick him in the ribs. He disappears into thin air "shadow clones...or perhaps Genjutsu?" the other man throws about a dozen hari, you dodge all but one. It lands in your calf. You wince in pain, but don't bother with it too much. Quickly you jump in the air then behind one of the men, you kick his feet out from under him and elbow him in the chest, and this man also disappears. Suddenly you notice there are even more men than before about 13 now. "Why are they after me?" Your face twists in anger. You proceed to dodge all of there attacks, but the men keep coming. Every time you make one disappear 2 more come up. An hour goes by and the fight goes on, you're now covered in scratches and bruises. The men just don't seem to stop coming! You're exhausted. One of the men throws another hari, you attempt to dodge but you're too exhausted. It hits your arm, you wince. You quickly pull it out and throw it back at the man. The attacks proceed. Suddenly you feel very, very tired, the men start looking fuzzy, and you stumble side wise, but catch your ground. You fix your eyes to be clear again. Then you realize something is very wrong. Your look at your arm and see the spot where you were hit is a purplish color. "Shit! I've been poisoned!" You look back up at the men and all of them are slowly walking toward you. You try to move, but this just makes you fall over. You try desperately to get up but it's not working. The men all surround you….then they disappear…….."What is going on?" you think. Tilting your head up more toward the sky you see a pair of red eyes staring right back at you…then you pass out.


	2. heaven or hell?

A Dark Beauty :Chap.2: heaven or hell?

Author note: I will stop after this chapter for a bit to see if anyone wants me to continue. Oh, and this chapter contains lemon.

You awake in a foreign room. Your eyes are still glazed and it's hard to see. You feel weak and extremely tired. Your vision slowly returns and you see you're in a grey room. "Where am I, and what am I doing here?" There is one window to your side, and the sun is up, it streaks the sky with deep red. Examining the room more you see a small desk with some papers at the end of the bed, a red and black chair next to it, a paper lamp with red cherry blossoms painted on it, and then you see a paper, screen door probably to a bathroom. Last thing you see is a solid door. "It probably leads outside." You get up slowly off the bed and don't make a sound. You don't sense any other chakra around so you move toward the door quickly. You open the door "wow its open" Opening it you see nothing from the left corner. You slowly open it a little more and peak around the right corner…nothing. You creep out and decide to go to the right. The hallways are a brown and quite long. You pass a few doors, not daring to open them. You freeze as you hear someone scream. The screaming continues and you realize no one has seen you. You hear the men's raspy voices yelling at each other about….dinner? You peer around the corner and see a blue man by the wall of the living room screaming into the cut out into the kitchen. It almost looked like a window with no glass. You couldn't see who he was yelling at but you really didn't care, you just needed to get out. You quickly slip by the entrance of the living room and to the wall near the kitchen entrance. You peer around the corner into the kitchen to see if anyone is there or paying attention. You see a man with stitches all over him, he is yelling back at the blue man. You slip passed the entrance of the kitchen and the men don't seem to notice. Then peering ahead you see a screen door leading outside. You stop and try to listen and see if anyone is nearby. You don't hear anything except the two men yelling, and you decide to make a run for it. You get closer and closer, you almost touch the door when you see a hand swipe down in font of you, you couldn't stop in time and your stomach runs right into it. "Where do you think your going?" You look up and see a handsome man, with black hair and the same red eyes as the night before.

He stares at you, then flips you over his shoulder, your in shock "what is going on?" you think. He starts walking down the hall "what the hell are you doing!?" you finally say. "Let me go" you kick his side but he keeps walking. You kick him again, but all this does is tighten his grip. You pass the two men that were formally yelling, there both staring and smiling at you with evil grins. You blush at the embarrassment you now have. It's embarrassing enough to be carried around but then people have to stare? Your face feels hot. "Let me go I say!" the man doesn't say anything. You start to get more frustrated. He reaches some steps and easy jumps them. You're now upstairs; it looks the same as the down stairs. You pass a few rooms then he stops at a wooden door and knocks. "Come in" a voice says. He stepped in with you still on his shoulder. Then he puts you down. "What the hell was that!?" you scream. "Where am I and what am I doing here?" "I will answer all you're questions" the voice says behind you. You slowly turn and see and man with orange hair eyes that look like rings, he also has piercings all over his face. He is sitting at a large desk. A woman with blue hair is standing next to him. "My name is Pein." He said in a calm voice. He pointed to the girl "This is Konan." The woman slightly bows. "And the 

man next to you is Uchiha Itachi" You look at him and he seems to be staring at Pein. "Ok well there is some info you need to know." You raise one eyebrow. "Everyone living in this house is part of the organization called The Akatsuki." He says. "Ok yeah I have heard of you." You snort. "Umm yes well….In short we want you to join." "But why?" you question. "Well we have been watching you for some time now, and we think you are very good." This is all hitting you like a train, your practically in shock, but flattered at the same time. "Wait you have been watching me!?" you scream "well actually Itachi has. Your jaw drops. You turn to see Itachi staring at you smirking! You give a laud grunt in dissatisfaction. "I wont take no for an answer" his voice is very frightening now. He stares at you without flinching or moving a hair. gulp "you have nothing to lose" he says now in a lighter voice. He's right. You don't have anything to lose, you have already lost everything. "What's in it for me?" "Well you get a place to stay, free food, and everyone respects you, and your name will be known in villages everywhere." "Well that doesn't sound so bad." You think for a few moments. "alright." You say. A smile inches across his face. "Good. Now I want you to go find a man named Deidara, he is the girly looking on with blonde hair, and he will give you your outfit." You nod and head out the door, Itachi fallows. You both go down stairs, but Itachi takes a different way. You start walking around but don't see anyone by that description….come to think of it you don't see anyone at all. --' suddenly a man jumps out from a room, wearing the same thing the others are wearing, but he has an orange mask covering his face. "Hi! I'm Tobi!" "What's your name!?" he practically screams "uh…uh…I'm Izumi." He practically jumps on you and gives you a hug "Nice to meet you!" you blush a light shade of pink. Then he quickly turns and runs down the hall. "Wow, what a strange group of people under one roof." You keep walking on now that you see Tobi has disappeared. You walk into the living room as see the blue man again. "Hey you must be the new kid." Wow it sounds like they were all expecting me you think. "Yeah that's me, the names Izumi." You say "Kisame" he says with an evil, sharp tooth grin. You study him quickly. He is definitely like nothing you have seen before. "Hey have you seen a guy named… Dei-dara around?" you quickly shot. "Uhh, naw I haven't seen him in a bit." "Shit" you say under your breath, and you walk out of the room. You cut around the corner quickly and stand in the door way of the kitchen…no one there, you sigh. Just then an arm raps around your shoulder and a man says, "I heard you were looking me, un?" Looking up you see a man with bright blonde hair that is surprisingly long. "Wow he does kinda look girly, but in a cute boyish way" you think. "Are you Deidara?" you question. "That would be me, un" He smiles. "Thought so, just making sure." "Let me guess you need your outfit, un?" "Yeah how did you -" "just fallow me, un." He cut off. You don't ask and decide to just do what he says. You fallow him down the hall and he stops at a normal looking door and opens it. Inside it is filled with clay blocks and figures. The walls are a dark purple color, with a few unknown pictures hanging up. "Wow this is a nice room, is it yours?" "Why yes it is." He says with delight. Looking at him he seems to be half way under his bed reaching for something, you want to laugh but hold it in. He finally brings out a black box and opens it for you. He pulls out an outfit that looks like everyone else's. "This is for you, un." He says with a smile. "Thank you Deidara-san." "Try it on, un." He quickly says. You hesitate. "Um…alright." You quickly unbutton all the buttons and slip your arms through the sleeves. "Wow this is a lot comfier than I expected." You say putting it on. You start hooking the buttons, 

but you get stuck and can't get it threw. "Here let me help you" Deidara says. He leans down and starts buttoning your cloak. You blush a light pink. Then something catches your eyes. "Hey Deidara-san, what's that on your hands?" you ask. "Oh these are my mouths, un." You're eyes widen as you see one mouth on each of his hands, they are even moving, one has its tongue out slightly. "Well…..that's different." "Yeah I know, they make my clay bombs for battle" "wow good with your tongue I guess." You laugh. He leans over and places a hand on your neck. You feel the tongue lick your neck and your face turns hot. "Damn right I am." He says with a smirk. "Deidara." Someone says from the door. You both turn to see Itachi standing there, not looking to happy. "ha..ha..I was just joking, Un!" he says in fright. "Right…anyway Izumi let me give you a tour around shall I?" itachi says. "ah..yeah..sure." you say hesitantly. Itachi leads you out of the room and you here Deidara say "party pooper ,un" under his breath. You give a little giggle and keep walking. Itachi shows you most of the rooms in the house including your own "it needs some work" you think to yourself. Along the way you meet everyone else that lives there. Last place he takes you is outside. Its dark already and the moon is bright. There is a small pond in the front filled with koi. There is also and cherry blossom tree with a nice stone wall a few feet behind it. "It's beautiful" you quietly say. You then see Itachi staring at you. "………what?" you ask. He doesn't say anything. He just keeps staring at you. "Itachi….what is it?" then he slowly gets a smirk across his face. This troubles you. Before you say anything else you're up against the stone wall with itachi face to face with you. "Itachi what the hell are you-"you were cut off as he crashed his lips into yours. You blush."What the hell is he doing" you think. You struggle free for just a moment but he just pushes you back. "Itachi stop it!" you yell. He ignores you and starts licking and biting you neck. "Itachi!" you scream again. You push but he just puts more weight against your body. You then feel his erection against your thigh. You struggle a lot, but can't move. You start to panic. "SOMEON-" you were cut off as itachi touched your neck. he did something to you…you couldn't talk. Your try to scream but only air seemed to emerge. You struggle harder, but this jut seems to please him. He slowly maneuvers your cloak off, then your shirt, then pants, underclothes, all of it. You're completely naked up against the cold rough stone wall. You keep struggling but he is too strong. He won't budge. He then takes his cloak off and unzips his pants. You start to fight him as hard as you can to get away, but he still won't move. He pulls down his underwear, and you see his erection. He pushes more weight on your chest, and then bites your neck. You're completely trapped. He has a hold of both your hands above your head; the shear weight of his body against you is stopping your body and legs from moving. You feel his hips move from side to side as he maneuvers your legs open. He then slowly pushes his erection inside you. You feel it. The pain. You wince. He then moves out and then back in. Your teeth clench together. Then he comes out again, and then quickly pushes back in. You gasp, and all on instinct you bite down hard on his relieved shoulder. With every thrust you clamp down harder. His pace quicken, and you closer your eyes. You feel small tears form in your eyes. He is licking and biting your neck, occasionally biting your ear. You feel blood in your mouth; you look down and see a trail of blood from where you're biting, down to his back. Amazingly he doesn't seem to care. You bite down even harder and you feel like your teeth are going to break. He thrusts much harder and this makes you let go for a moment. You latch back on to his wound, but he doesn't stop, he just goes faster. Then you feel him stop. 

Then you feel a warm stream run down your thigh. More tears form in your eyes, and you let your grip go. He does the same. You slide down the wall, and onto the cold stone floor. You feel disgusting. You tasted fresh blood in your mouth. You lean down on the ground and roll your forehead onto the ground, with your back curled up. You still can't talk, but you cry. Tiny gasps of air escape your throat. You sound pitiful. It makes your stomach knot up. You then feel something rap around you. Itachi has rapped his own cloak around you and then picked you up. He already has his clothes back on. You felt tired and weak. He then carried you bridal style with all of your clothes on his shoulder. He carried you into the house. No one was awake. He carried you down the hall, and into the room you woke up in before...you guessed it was his own room. He then placed you on his bed. All you could do was cry. He places your clothes on his chair. He grabbed a tissue and wiped your mouth off, then he grabbed a glass of water from the bath room for you to drink. Then climbed in bed with you. You were still crying, but settling down a bit. He rapped his arm around you and whispered "I'm sorry Izuma." You stopped crying. You were so tired. You couldn't help it; you started drifting off into a deep sleep.


	3. justhelping

Waking up the next morning you notice its still early. The sun is about the rise. Leaning over you see Itachi still sleeping soundly. You feel your blood boil, remembering the night before. "Bastard" you whisper. You still have a fowl taste in your mouth. It must be the blood. You stare at Itachi. The only thought that came to your head was "revenge." You slowly slide down the bed. He doesn't seem to notice. You proceed across the room to the desk, hoping to find a weapon of some kind. Opening the desk you see a kunai slightly hidden under some papers. "Perfect." Looking back at Itachi you see he hasn't moved. You tip toe over to where he sleeps. Kunai tight in your grasp. Your knuckles turn white. You loom over Itachi almost lifeless body. You raise the kunai high above you head, and give a slight grin. Then with immense force you strike down at his chest.

In the blink of an eye you all at once feel, something stop you, a tightening of your wrist, your wrist flicking and the kunai falling to the floor. You quickly turn to look at your wrist. Your eyes widen. Itachi is holding it. "But….h…how?" you say allowed. You look back at Itachi, eyes glassed, messy hair and half naked. "I knew you would try something like this…so I had to be on alert….nice try though princess." Your face twists in anger. All you do is snort and look away. Itachi flicks your wrist again, and suddenly you're under him. He still has a hold of your wrist, and is leaning on you, but not hard. "Look….I'm sorry for last night." He looks away slightly. "I couldn't really help it…….I know sorry it's enough, so I guess I will make it up to you." Your kinda surprised….and weirded out. "This guy is apologizing….after he raped me...well that doesn't happen everyday." He lets go of your wrist. You just stare at him. Your face says you're angry…But that's not what you feel. Itachi sighs. "I'm…just sorry alright." He said. He looked like he wanted me to say something. "…….yeah…..well never touch me again……unless I want you to." He gave a quick smirk, and a raise of the eyebrow. "Ehh don't get any ideas, just get off." You quickly snap. He slid off you and off the bed. He was only wearing boxers. He had his back turned to you…and you couldn't stop staring……"WAIT WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING!? HE JUST RAPED ME A FEW HOURS AGO!" You look down to the floor. Then you realized you were naked. "Whoa! How did I not notice that?" you quickly rap your self in the blanket. "You can take a shower here, since your room doesn't have one." Itachi said. You did feel really dirty still. "uh…all right." You say softly. Itachi throws a towel your way without turning around. You grab it a walk into the bathroom. You turn on the water and it feels very nice…Most of your life was cold showers, due to crappy hotel rooms or river water --' Steam fogs up the glass door. You hop in, and it feels heavenly. "Ahhhhh…" You find some soup, and start washing. You turn around to get better footing on the ledge so you can wash your legs and as you turn you see Itachi naked in the tub.

You scream. "ITACHI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" "Jeez do you always gotta scream?" he says with a raspy morning voice. "uh…sorry…..but what are you doing?" you ask. "well I didn't say I didn't need a shower too" He shoots back. "Yeah, but couldn't you wait till I'm done?" "Yes I could but that means cold water for me…plus this will be quicker." He stares at your face with the same face he always has….emotionless. "augg" you detest. "Whatever" you snap. Itachi grabs the soap and starts washing himself. You grab the shampoo and pour a little on your head. Putting the bottle back you feel 

Itachi's fingers run threw your hair. "Ehh…itachi watcha doin?" you ask "…helping." You don't say anything; while Itachi scrubs the shampoo threw your hair. "Umm this feels good." You think to yourself. You close your eyes and give a little smile. It doesn't go unnoticed. Itachi lets the water wash away the shampoo and starts rubbing your shoulders. You lean your head back so you can see his face and raise your eyebrow in question. "Just…helping" he says with an emotionless face. You hesitate but let him do it. "Wow I haven't had a backrub since I was 9….this feels great" you think to yourself. He rubs a little harder and you give out a slight moan. "Oh shit I shouldn't have done that" you think. But Itachi doesn't do anything, so you relax again. You then feel his hand go down your back and around to your stomach. It gives you shivers. His hand moves up, but you let him. His fingers move in-between your breasts. You give out a quite moan in delight. Your already hot. Itachi slowly moves his hand down. "ita…itachi…wha.." "Helping." He cuts off. "But.." "I said I would make it up to you." He says. You don't say anything. His hand moves down until you shiver…in a good way. He finds your sweet spot in seconds. He teases with his fingers, then starts rubbing. You give out a moan, and pull your head down. "This feels amazing" you think to yourself. He rubs a bit faster and you give out another moan in pleasure. You hear him give a little chuckle. He rubs a bit faster, and with the other hand he grabs you breast. You give a quick gasp. He starts playing and fondling with it…but it feels good, so you don't detest. After about one minute you reach your climax and give out a loud moan..Then your knees go weak. You can feel your face is red…but you don't really care. "I will be right out I gotta do my hair real fast" he says. "Alright then." You get out of the shower and rap the towel around you. Your body is just about dry when Itachi comes out of the shower. He raps the towel around his waist exposing his sexy abs. He walks over to the toilet, closes it then sits down. He gives his head a flick as to say "come here." You walk over and he pats his lap. You sit down. He grabs another towel and starts drying your hair.

After both of you are dry and clothed, you walk out and grab some breakfast. Everyone is at the table talking, and some fighting, but you don't mind at all, in fact it makes you smile. "I guess this is what big families feel like." You think. "Huh…family."


	4. Tobi

Authors note: Sorry for the long wait guys. I fell Ill for a while so I didn't bother trying to write. I'm almost completely better so the stories will be back on track. Have fun reading ;

Family…..That's what it feels like for these last few weeks. These last few weeks you've gotten closer to just about everyone in the house. Breakfast always had the men screaming at each other of food, or about the night before, lunch was everyones chill time and dinner was slightly calmer than breakfast….but not by much.

You done some minor missions so far and that doesn't really bother you. Today so far it's been nice. It the beginning of summer and everything is blooming. The temp is prefect. On top of that, Pein said today there is no mission. YAPPAAAA!

You decide to take a nice relax day for yourself. After breakfast you decide to keep your pj's on because, hey! What's more comfortable than pj's? You go walk down the hall heading for Itachi's room. When you get there Itachi doesn't seem to be inside, so you walk in anyway.

You want to take a bath so you throw your clothes on the ground and make yourself a bath. Soap bubbles fill to the top. You get and its nice and steamy. ahhhhhh After 10 minutes there still no sign of Itachi. Huh he must be out, well that means more time for myself without anyone interrupting.

5 more minutes go by and you hear someone enter Itachi's room. "hello?" you say. Suddenly Tobi pops his head around the corner. "oh! Oh my god. Sorry I didn't know you were taking a bath" says Tobi. "no its no trouble, come on in." Tobi slowly walks in, closes the lid of the toilet and sits on it.

"So what's up Tobi?" You say cheerfully. "uhh…well…..I'm bored." "HAAhahahaa, well alright Tobi, tell you what, when I'm done with my bath we will go watch my favorite show together, how bout that?" you say with a smile. "Alright! Tobi is happy" he says as he skips out of the room.

"Ha-ha he is so cheer-y" you say aloud. You quickly finish up and hop back into your pj's and walk to the living room. You see Tobi with a black under shirt on and black baggy pants hanging low on his hips. He is sitting with his legs stretched out and his arms stretched across the top of the couch. "Wow Tobi is kinda hot" you say quietly to yourself.

You walk around the huge couch so Tobi can see you. "Hey!" he practically screams. Smiling back at him you see him pat his lap, "comfiest seat in the house" he says. "Hell why not" you think and walk over. You sit down on Tobi and grab the remote. "Hey Tobi you are comfy" you say with confidence. "Hehe, why thank you" he snaps back. You can feel Tobi's well build body under your clothing…that's not else you can feel. Since you are wearing Pj pants you can feel right though. "More surprises" you think. "Wow he is hotter than I thought" you think to yourself.

Tobi then grabs you around you waist and pulls you closer. "Hey you smell good" he says. "Aww thanks Tobi." Tobi squeezes you closer and you feel you his dick move against you (he doesn't have and erection). You let out a tiny quick gasp. You see at the corner of your eye Tobi looking around. "what's wrong Tobi?" you ask. "do you see people around?"he quickly asks. "ahh no I haven't seem anyone since I got out of the bath, I think Kisame said something bout a strip club, then I heard everyone scream YAY! Ha-ha." "good" he says in a low voice, unlike Tobi's. "…T…Tobi?" Tobi then suddenly takes off his mask revealing a handsome man. "TOBI?!" you practically scream. "Let this just be our secret umk?" "Uh….uh….ya…ya alright, I wont tell anyone." "Good" he says in his new clearer voice.

Trying not to stare at Tobi, you attempt to watch TV. Then you feel one of Tobi's fingers move across the edge of your stomach were your shirt was pulled up. You give out a quick shiver. "You ticklish I see" Tobi says with a big smile "Tobi…don't……Tobi!" Tobi starts tickling you and you squirm all over the place, kicking and laughing. Tobi gives out a few chuckles, and then starts full on laughing at you. Then he suddenly stops. And you realize why.

You feel Tobi's, quite large erection clearly under his pants and poking at you. "uhh…..Izumi…I'm sorry." He says "you were just moving around a lot" he says as he blushes. You decide to mess with him. "Oh you mean like this!" and you slide forward while on him. He lets out a little moan and gets harder. "I Izumi….You…Should Sto" You interrupt him and shift again. He lets out a slightly louder moan. "Aw but Tobi it feels good" You say with a smirk. Tobi doesn't say anything just looks at you with surprise. You turn your body to face him, with his erection just up against your pussy. You slide forward and slightly up, and you both give out a little moan. Then before you know it you both your shirtless. You feel Tobi's rock hard abs, as he stares at your breasts.

You slide off Tobi and then pull his pants down while he is still sitting on the couch. Then you pull down your own. Tobi blushes and stares at your beautiful body. Then you get back on Tobi's lap. He seems to get more exited as you move up against him. Then you lift your body and slowly slide down Tobi's erection. His jaw opens slightly and he closes his eyes, and then places his hands on your hips.

As you reach the bottom you feel a wave of pleasure. You slide forward then back. You go in a back and forth motion first, and it feels amazing, for the both of you. Then Tobi lifts you hips slightly up, and you slide up his erection and you both let out a moan. Then he softly pushes you back down. This goes on. Tobi gets a little more aggressive and starts to push you down harder, and it feels amazing. "I can't believe I'm doing this" you think. Tobi lifts you again more fiercely then pushes you down, then lets out a loud moan in satisfaction.

This proceeds for a few minutes. "He has such stamina" you think. Then a huge wave of pleasure washes over you. "ah! To…Tobi…I'm goin…to..cu" "I am too" he cuts off. He focally quickens the pace. Then you both cum one after the other.

You both don't move just sit there and pant. After a minute you remove yourself and slide off the couch. "Hum…we left quite a mess" you say looking at the couch and Tobi's lap. Tobi gets the blanket he was on and wipes himself off with it then rolls it up. "problem solved" he says with a smile. You both put on your clothes, and Tobi puts on his mask. Then he runs to the laundry room and takes care of the blanket. 

He comes back and sits with you on the couch. Tobi raps his arms around you while you watch TV, then before you know it you both are sound asleep.

You both awake to someone poking your faces. You both groan. You look up to see Deidara smiling. "aww Isn't this cute uh!" he says with his lips perched. You give him a good slap and put your face in Tobi's chest. "OW uh!! That hurt!" Deidara says with a frown. "never…ever! Wake me up again!" you scream. "ya ya uh." Getting up you see its still mid day. You Also realize everyone is back, including Itachi, and he is giving you the death glare. You stare at him and raise one eyebrow. "What the hell" you think.

You see Tobi get up and stretch his arms. "Tobi were you good?" Deidara asks. "Tobi's yawn a good…boy" he says very lazily. You give a little smile. "wow I slept with Tobi….I'm such a slut" You gave yourself a disgusted look. You look back at Tobi. "aw he is soo cute " sigh "Tobi's so cute but I think I like Itachi more. sigh "………….I shouldn't be thinking about stuff like this. You start walking toward your room and you realize Itachi is gone from the group of guys that came in.

You pass Itachi's room when suddenly you grabbed and pulled into the room forcefully.


	5. Important note plz read

NOTE!!

I was just informed that my new chapter was the same as the second one; it's all fixed now so disregard what you read if you didn't realize that it was the 2ed chapter.

Akane-Yoku

P.S. If you have any suggestions I want to hear them, don't be shy.

P.S.S Me and my friend just made our own yaoi paddle! YAY YAOI!


	6. red rose

Note: Thanks everyone for waiting. I would like some more reviews, so if you could just write me a little note it would probably encourage me to write more.

thanksakane-yoku

Recap: You're walking down the hall way when you feel your body being pulled hard.

You were slammed against the door frame of Itachi's room. You winch in pain and look up at the bastard who did that. It was Itachi. Your face said you were shocked and angry but it wasn't really a surprise, since you already knew the roughness of Itachi.

"Itachi what the hell?" you gave him a kind of bored look. Itachi looked very pissed though.

"What the hell is right, what the hell were you doing sleeping with Tobi?"

What? How did he know I slept with Tobi?

"I don't know what you talking about" you said dumbly.

"Don't be stupid, your hair is a mess, you smell like Tobi, and you were sleeping on him."

You gave a little blush in embarrassment. Damn he's got me figured out.

"w…well….what the hell do you care for anyway!? It's my life!"

Saying this changed something in Itachi, because he let go of your arms and had a bit of shock and confusion in his eyes.

He stared at you for a long time, and you became impatient. "weeeeelllll?" you said with attitude.

Itachi's expression didn't change. "Well….I guess I just don't want someone touching what's mine" he said huskily.

Shock, anger and confusion hit you all at the same time, turning your face into a twisted mess of emotion. Itachi just gave a smirk and a laughing grunt at this sight.

"What's YOURS!? EXCUSE ME? IM NOT A PEAICE OF MEAT THAT YOU OWN ITACHI!" Itachi's face turned back to it emotionless self.

You walked closer to you and touched you chin and lend it up. "Oh like you don't want me to own you" he said with an evil grin.

You suddenly thought, you couldn't possibly be any angrier. "NO ONE OWNS ME! GOT IT! GOWD IM SICK OF YOU!" you pushed Itachi's arm harshly to the side and stormed down the hall to your room.

You slammed your door open, slammed it close, locked it then fell on your bed with a heavy sigh. What the hell! No body owns me. I'm not some puppet. Pffhhh….fuck Itachi. Asshole. As you thought of every bad nickname possible you got tired laying there on your bed. You were too pissed off to talk to anyone so you decide to go to sleep for the night, even though it was only late afternoon. You curled up under the blankets and closed your eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning it was bright and sort of blinding you. You groaned and rolled over to get the sun out of your eyes. The sun was pissing you off. Why does it have to be up…..go to hell sun. Obviously you were still pissed about the day before. You open your bright purple eyes to look at your room.

Kinda plain looking. You decided it was probably time to get up, beside your stomach was screaming at you. You groaned and slid off the bed with…not so much grace. You threw on some clothes, not really caring what you were wearing.

You hobbled into the dining room and saw some food set out, but they were the crappy pieces of everything. By the looks of it everyone already ate. Deidara was still sitting at the table drawing something and Tobi had just noticed you and was walking over. He gave you a big hug. All you could really do is groan.

"what's wrong Izumi-san!?" Tobi screamed.

"Just a bad night" you replied.

Tobi moved his mask away from his face just enough to expose his chin and lips. Then he gave you a kiss on the forehead.

"Well I hope you will be alright" he said in a quite sexy voice.

You gave him a little smile of reassurance and he walked out of the room. You sat down and scarffed down what food was left on the table. As you finished you peered over to Deidara, to see what he was drawing, but you got bored. Suddenly you felt a hand on your left shoulder, then a soft voice said

"I'm sorry Izumi I know you don't belong to me, I guess I was just…jealous that Tobi slept with you."

You knew it was Itachi. He then lightly kissed you neck. All you did was cross your arms to show you were still displeased with him. His chin rested on you shoulder and he whispered

"hummmm….well I guess I will just make you forgive me"

Deidara peered up lazily at both of you then back to his drawing.

"yeah right" you though.

You refused to say anything to Itachi, seeing as it would probably piss him off. He kissed you neck again, and his time it made you shiver. You heard Itachi then turn around and walk out of the dining room. You gave a big sigh and dropped your head on the table hit it with a big bang.

"Boy problems I see, un" you looked you to see Deidara giving you a big smile.

"ha…you have no idea --" you said with a sigh.

"Things will straighten out soon enough, un"

I hope your right Deidara you thought. You graced him with a smile and left the table.

I need to vent my anger, you thought to yourself. So you headed over to the training grounds. When you got there you saw most of the guys that lived in the house were there….including Itachi.

You were hoping it was going to be empty, but you're going to have to deal. You found a spot to throw your kunai. You used great skill, and always hit the mark. Your mind started to drift off to what Itachi said "Well….I guess I just don't want someone touching what's mine" as you threw the kunai you realized you threw it very, very hard. In fact it was so hard you split the target in half.

Crap. You looked around and everyone, including Itachi who was staring at you. You quickly gathered your things and ran into the house. Well that wasn't embarrassing. Ok maybe I should find something quite to do. So you headed off to the living room and grabbed a book on chakra. You already knew everything about it, but though you should probably relax a bit.

After finishing it you placed it down and sighed. You moved your shoulders, to try to get some relief, but they were too tense. Suddenly you felt two hands on your shoulders, and they started rubbing. It felt good; they were nice strong hands that were firm. You looked up only to see…Itachi --' You gave him a angry face and shrugged him off. He let go and surprisingly didn't say anything. He gave you one last kiss on your head and walked away.

Well…good, I don't want to talk to him anyway. You looked outside the door. It was already dark. I guess I better take a shower now. Shit! I don't have a shower in my room……and im defiantly not going to ask Itachi. You looked around to try to find anyone. Tobi walked by and was about to walk out the door.

"Tobi!"

"uh?"

"Can I use your shower, I don't have one"

Tobi seemed tired, or bored…you couldn't really tell.

"sure Izumi-san, I will show you my room"

Tobi walked you to his room, It seemed cozy, but messy. There were clothes all over, but the room still looked nice at the same time. Tobi showed you his shower and left the room. You got undress and was getting in the shower when you noticed Tobi's one eye hole peeking threw the door.

"Tobi" you said boredly

"ha-ha alright I will leave."

At that Tobi left the bathroom and closed the door for you. After that the shower went uninterrupted…surprisingly. Most of the time you were having to kick someone in the face because they were peeking in. You quickly got changed and walked out of the bath room. Then you say Tobi laying on him bed with a black undershirt on and some blue boxers. He had his mask off too. He leaned his head all the way back to look at you. Then gave a little smile and reached his arms out toward you. You gave him and little smile and walked over and gave him an upside-down hug.

Suddenly he flipped you so you were on the bed next to him. Tobi was stronger than he looked. You lied there motionless staring at him. Tobi nestled against you and gave a little smile.

"I know you like Itachi" he said in a serious voice.

You looked at him in shock.

"I don't…..like..him"

"its ok I know you do."

"sigh……..he's an asshole you know?"

"ha-ha yeah we all deal with him and his moods….but just cause he is an ass sometimes doesn't mean he is one all the time." "its ok to like him Izumi-san."

"But Tobi….I feel terrible…About what happened." You said sheepishly.

"Don't worry bout it hun, we both had fun, there's nothing wrong with that….I knew you liked Itachi from the beginning anyway."

You gave Tobi a smile.

"You're such a great person Tobi!" you said as you hugged him tight.

Tobi hugged you back just as tight.

"Can you stay here till I fall asleep? I like cuddling with you." Tobi said in his kid voice.

"ha-ha of course Tobi."

Tobi hugged you tight. He closed his eyes, and in a matter of 5 minutes his grip loosened and his breathing was paced. You quick gave him a kiss on the forehead and gently slipped out of his arms. You 

walked out of the room and silently closed the door. You stopped…the whole house was dead quite. You were guessing it was very late. So you decided that you should head for bed.

Opening the door to your room you saw something lying on your bed. You quietly closed the door behind you and walked over to the bed. It was a red rose. You saw a little tag on it that said "I'm sorry." You instantly knew it was from Itachi. You couldn't help it; you gave a tiny smile and placed the rose on your desk. You got into bed then stared at the rose, and remembered what Tobi said about Itachi.

Maybe he isn't that bad….. He just…gets his words wrong….maybe --

At that last though you fell into a light sleep, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.


	7. snake

Lying on your side, you open your eyes to see a bright day. You don't move though because, well frankly you don't really feel like it. You take a deep breath and smell fresh air…and something else. It was familiar but you couldn't really put your finger on it. It was a pleasant musky smell that made you feel relaxed. You took another deep whiff of it. Just then you felt a warm finger roll down your side to your hips. Swinging around you see Itachi lying right next to you with a little devilish smirk on his face. He had his normal under clothing on that was tightly gripping his scalped muscular body.

"Itachi…what are you doing." you said sitting up.

"Watching you sleep."

"……well that isn't creepy" You said with one eyebrow raised.

Itachi didn't move. His had his normal blank face on. You noticed Itachi was looking you up. You looked down and noticed you were only wearing underwear. You slowly took the sheets and covered your self up. You didn't really care if Itachi saw you, but you covered yourself up anyway. Itachi eyes were locked with your own. His expression changed into a slightly gentler one.

"Come here" he said softly

You hesitated, and gave a little pout, then crawled over. Itachi grabbed you waist and gently swung you around so your back was against his stomach. He rapped his arms around your stomach and rested his chin against the top of your head. You noticed how small you felt compared to him. You felt his slow breathing against your back.

"I see you got my present" said Itachi

You looked over to the rose and gave a little smile.

"yeah" you said in a whisper.

"I really am sorry…sometimes I just don't think before I talk."

Yeah….well….doesn't mean you're completely off the hook" you said in your seductive voice.

Itachi didn't say anything just hugged you tighter. Some of his hair fell on your cheek and it made you shiver. Itachi then gave you a kiss on the head and slide off the bed.

"Breakfast is downstairs, and you have a mission today."

Itachi walked out of the room to let you get changed. You quickly put on you cloak and walked to the dinning room. Everyone was still eating, but it was abnormally quiet. Then you saw Pein sitting at one of the seats. Pein normally didn't eat with everyone but one he did everyone seemed more behaved…or just scared. Pein looked up for a second to see your walk in, then went back to eating.

"I assume Itachi told you, you have a mission today" Pein suddenly said.

"uh…yes leader-sama" you said sternly.

"Good, Your job today will be to take out a group of men that have been stealing from our towns people. There are about 7 of them so I will only need you to go Izumi" Pein said in an emotionless voice.

"Right."

"You will be leaving after breakfast, and the men were last spotted in the market district."

You gave a nod and sat down to eat. You nibbled on some food, but were thinking about the mission ahead. You had never been on a mission by yourself, but it didn't worry you too much because it sounded easy. You excused yourself from the table and got everything ready for your mission.

You headed into town. The air was nice and crisp, and the grass still had its dew. When arriving at the market district everyone seemed like they were in a rush. You looked closely at people expressions and they seemed worried. _They are probably close by_. You walked past some shops, then came across one that seemed to be destroyed. A man was sitting out front and he looked like he was trying to clean things up with not much success. You walked up to the man. He turned around and stared. Most people did this. Most people were scared of the Akatsuki, but they knew we protected this town.

"so…what happened here?"

"...a few men came by and ordered some of my food ….but when it came time to pay, they suddenly destroyed the place and stole my money" the elderly man said with sadness.

"where did they head off too?"

"they went down the trail into the woods, that's were they stay."

"thank you very much" you said and walked off.

You walked down the trail, which lead to a lust forest. In about 10 min of walking you heard men laughing. You felt there was no need to sneak, seeing as these you knew they were no ninja. You walked straight into there camp area, and everyone stopped and stared at you. It was dead quiet.

"Are you the men who destroyed that old man's shop, and have been harassing the market district?"

The biggest man out of the group got up and had a sickening smile across his face.

"yeah so, and what are you going to do about it little girl" the man gave a load drunken laugh.

You quickly ripped open your cloak and threw two kunai at the nearest men. _Two down 5 more to go._ The rest of the men scrambled to there feet and started running. _Cowards. _You gave chase and quickly caught up to one of the men and slapped and explosion tag on his back and jumped for the next guy.

You pulled out another Kunai and threw it at the man's head, just as this happened the explosion tag went off. _3 more. _You ran after two men that were running next to each other. You jumped down on 

one, and he gave a load thud as he hit the ground. They other man didn't turn to look back and you quickly threw a kunai at the back of his neck and he fell to the ground. _2. _

You pulled out a short blade, and with one quick swipe, cut off the man's head that was under you. The leaped off the man and ran after the last one. It was the man who had that disgusting smile that liked to back talk. The man was frantically running. You quietly slipped up into the tree's so he wouldn't see you.

The man looked back as he was running and then began to slow down. He stopped and was looking back so see if you were any where near by. You gave a little smirk and jumped down from the tree behind the man's back. He spun around quickly. Just as he was about to move you plunged you blade deep into the middle of his chest. Blood came from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wide with fear.

"1"

You twisted your blade upward and spilt the man in half from his chest out to his head. You stared at him fall. _Uhh…disgusting. _

Just as you were about to turn to head back home, and sharp pain hit the back of your head and everything went dark.

You opened your eyes slightly then closed them again. Your wrists hurt. You tried to move them but it didn't work. You felt icy cold mental around your wrists and ankles. You blinked. You tried to adjust your eyes. It was dark. There were a few candles lighting the room. You tried to move again but you were so tired.

"what…where the hell am I?"

"oh your finally awake" a voice came from the shadows.

You turned your head sharply to the voice. It was too dark to see who it was.

"I'm sorry you have to be chained like this but you're much too hostile to be free right now" the voice hissed.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

A man stepped out of the shadows. He had a very white face with purple along his eyes and down the sides of his nose. He had black hair that went down to about his elbows. He wore a tan robe with a purple rope around his waist. He had a disgusting grin on his face that had you wanna smack it off. He was silent for a bit.

"What? You don't know who I am?" he hissed

"Why? Should you?" you hissed back

"Well I just thought my dear old friends would tell you…no matter….my name is Orochimaru."

You stared at him with a pissed off look.

"I have brought you here because I need something from you. And you going to give it to me whether you like it or not…and you won't like it." He scolded.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Now, now no need to get angry" he said with a smile.

"You see, I want to become immortal. To do that I need to find the right body. Sadly Every body that I have tried, has miserably failed." He had a small pout on his face when he said this.

He was silent for a few seconds then turned to look at you.

"I have been watching you a bit since you joined the Akatsuki. And I think you can be a great new body."

_Is this guy for real?_

"There is no way your getting my body shit face." You scolded.

He walked over to you still smiling….made you sick.

"hussshh it will be alright." He said with an evil grin.

You spit at his face. Suddenly you saw a snake like tongue flick out and catch the spit.

"ahh, Nasty" you exclaimed.

He brought his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed. You gave a face of disgust. His tongue came back out and licked the edge of your chin. You gave a shutter. Your hands balled up into a fist and your toes curled.

"You're a very beautiful woman." He hissed threw his teeth.

You quickly turned your head again trying to avoid his tongue. He stopped.

"Don't like that eh?" he hissed

"Well I will have to try something else then."

His tongue came out again only this time it ran along the "V" shaped shirt you were wearing. The shirt was split into two and was held in place by your breast. If your breasts were any smaller the shirt would probably fall to the sides exposing yourself. Orochimaru then flicked his tongue to the side moving the one side of your shirt, letting your one breast fall out and be exposed. You gave a little gasp and your fist got tighter. His tongue moved around the tit and then pulled on it, you winced.

"Bastard!" you screamed.

Orochimaru took his tongue back into his mouth. His didn't say anything though. He moved closer. Then he started to bite on your neck. It was painful. His teeth were quite sharp. He had one hand on your waist and the other hand was trailing downward.

"Get off me!" you screamed.

He ignored you and went ever closer to his goal. He reached the edge of you underwear. You tried to moved your legs closer together so he couldn't touch you but your legs were chained apart. He didn't go inside your panties but he did move down to were you were most sensitive and started to stroke. You closed your eyes hoping it would stop.

"AHH STOP IT!" you cried out.

Suddenly the door behind Orochimaru swung open and Orochimaru gave out a cry. You were guessing he was hit with something. You looked back at the door only to see Itachi standing there looking quite panicked. He threw something in your direction but you couldn't see. Your hands suddenly fell free from the wall and you fell to your feet. You grabbed one of the kunai on the ground that Itachi must have thrown and released your feet.

You quickly looked at Orochimaru he was bent over with a kunai in his back. You ran as fast as you could to the door and to Itachi. Instinctively you grabbed Itachi's hand and ran. Itachi guided you threw the maze of Orochimaru's dungeon. Finally you saw the daylight threw the dark halls. You and Itachi burst out of Orochimaru's dungeon and kept running, not once letting go of his hand.


	8. depression

Itachi and you made kept running. Both of you didn't bother to look back and see what might await you. The journey seemed almost endless, but you did make it back to the village. Once there you and itachi stopped and caught your breath. You slowly walked through the town back to the house, knowing you were safe here.

You both walked into the house together when Pein came around the corner to ask what happened.

"What the hell happened here." Pein said staring at Itachi then at you.

"Orochimaru…took Izumi captive while she was on her mission"

You stared up at itachi, he was looking down like he was troubled. Pein turned to look at you.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"…no"

"…hum…You should try not to think about what ever happened there, and maybe get some rest."

You though about how he knew something happened but you guessed your facial expression gave it away.

"You can tell me about it in the morning" Pein said, and walked away.

You stood in your place for a few moments, not really sure what to do. Your thoughts raced. _Should I go to sleep? I feel like dying. Are my legs shaking?_

You looked down at your legs, they were shaking. You felt tears start to swell up in your eyes but you fought it.

Suddenly Itachi picked you up and started carrying you down the hall. Itachi probably realized you didn't really know what to do at that moment and decided to think for you. You kinda liked that cause you still didn't know what you should do. Itachi Lightly kicked open the door to his room and walked you over to the bed. He placed you down and didn't say a word. Itachi sat on the edge of the bed and the room fell completely silent. You really didn't know what to say, in fact you really didn't want to talk right now, You were still in a slight state of shock. All you did was rest you head on the pillow and stare at the wall.

You heard the bed slightly squeak. At the corner of your eye you saw Itachi staring at you. He was still silent. He then took off his cloak and threw it over to the chair and crawled next to you. You didn't move, you were busy thinking bout what just happened. _Uhh so creepy._ You gave a shutter as Itachi put his arm around you.

"… You're shaking."

You didn't say anything back. You focused more on your body and realized your whole body was shaking and shivering. You claimed yourself as best you could, and some of the shaking stopped. Itachi rested his chin against your head, and he moved his body closer to yours. You could feel his abs rub against your back for a slight moment. Itachi grabbed a blanket from behind him and rapped it around the both of you. It made you feel cozy and safe, just what you needed. You weren't tired but for some reason you fell right asleep.

You and Itachi slept the rest of the day and night and into the morning. You woke up to 1. Your shirt off and 2. Itachi's hand over your left breast.

"…Itachi? Why is my shirt off?"

Itachi suddenly woke up. He looked drossy. When he was a bit awake he realized were his hand was and removed it.

"uh…Your shirt is on the floor…You were having nightmares last night and was getting sweaty…so I took your shirt off for you."

You didn't bother saying anything after that just turned around again and put your head back on the pillow. You felt miserable today. You didn't even feel like eating anything. Itachi on the other hand got up, took a shower and left the room momentarily to go eat. You…didn't move from your spot.

While laying there for a little you felt more dirty than ever, although you probably were not as dirt as you felt. You decided to actually get up and get a shower. When in there you scrubbed your skin so hard it hurt. The dirty feeling didn't really go away. You got out and didn't feel like doing much today, so you put on your underwear and a tank top and jumped face first into Itachi's bed. You didn't move. You really didn't feel much like moving. What was the point of moving anyway? A while later you heard Itachi walk into the room, and almost stop immediately probably when he saw what you were wearing, with your legs spread eagle and your face down in the pillow.

You still didn't bother moving. Itachi walked over to you and patted your head like a dog and went and sat over at his desk. Itachi was always at his desk…doing work or something…you never bothered to check.

You suddenly felt very lonely. So you got up. Itachi stopped what he was doing and looked at you. You walked over and sat in his lap. His expression changed to a slightly shocked one. You heard him gulp. _What's his prob…_


	9. making love

**Authors note**: I'm so sorry I haven't been on in like….a year. But I'm starting up again. Thanks to my boy friend. I'm also changing the story to **first person** **perspective **because I think it would add a little something to the story**. **So last time we left of with Izumi returning home, and her trying to get over what happened. She's feeling lonely so she goes to sit on Itachi….now we start.

_What's his problem?_ He sighs and drops his pencil, and raps his arms around you. "look I know you just went through something…terrible and I know you don't want to do anything…but if you keep sitting on me…with that outfit on…well I'm going to have to rip it off and make love to you right here" he whispered.

Ha, I said to myself _after all this time together he is still just as attracted to me as he was in the beginning._ "After what happened today…I would expect myself to be traumatized and want to be by myself, I said. But that's not what I want. I want to be with you tonig.. I was cut off.

Before I could even get the last word out Itachi had me on the ground and was ripping my shirt off. My breasts popped out the instant my shirt ripped. Itachi paused and looked for a moment.

Then bit my left breast. A small grunt came out of me. He licked the nipple, then bit again. I felt my eyebrow twitch. He suddenly ripped my underwear off with one swift yank. I heard them land on the bed a few feet behind us. By then I was extremely aroused, and I shakily unbuttoned his cloak.

Once that was off he few off his shirt & pants faster then you can say "take me now." he slowed down then. He pulled off his boxers, and I stared at his beautiful body, then at his hungry eyes.

He slide forward a bit, just enough to feel the tip of his head touch my sweet spot, he slid it up and down..he was teasing me. "that's (moan) really…mean (grunt)." Then he gave me one of though world famous smirks, the kind that made you wanna smile and punch him in the face all at once.

He seemed carful now. He slowly slid into me until I made a moan of satisfaction. He wasn't pushy anymore, and that made me feel, more…comfortable. He was probably trying to comfort me, because of today. He then rapped his arms around me, and without unlocking from each other, moved me to the bed. He looked at me for a moment, then started sliding out. It was amazing. He was slow, and gentle, but stern enough for it to feel amazing. A moan escaped my mouth.

He kissed me softly. This seemed like a new Itachi.

I was surprised by it all, it felt just as good, perhaps even better then rough sex…no this wasn't even sex, this was making love. Occasionally his hands moved up and down my sides, or he would gently tease my breast with his mouth which made it all the better.

We made love for hours. By the time we were finished it was 3 in the morning. "oh my god..(pant) that was amazing" I said aloud. Itachi rolled over and then turned in my direction. I turned to meet his gaze. He was smiling. I smiled back. Nothing could have ruined this moment. He was so beautiful, even if his body did have flaws I still would have seen him as the most gorgeous thing on this planet.

He reached over and pulled me to his chest. He smoothed out my hair then played with it for a while. "Go to sleep love…you need It." he said in a soft velvet voice. I didn't object. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	10. The end

All right people its all come down to this! Last episode of the series. See what happens!

I finally woke up about 8 in the morning. Quite late for me. Itachi must have gone out to do something, because there was no sign of him in the room. I got up, stretched a little and took a quick shower. The whole time I was thinking about how amazing last night was and how unlike Itachi it was…Maybe something special was happening. How was I supposed to know… I hopped out of the shower, and set out to find Itachi. I was used to his chakra so I found him with hast. He was sitting on the bench outside reading something. I came up behind him and gave him a hug, and he didn't react much. I turned to look at him and he was looking down at the paper. I didn't want to be nosy so I waited, & waited…and waited.

"Itachi…. What's wrong?"

"…"

I let out a small sigh of disappointment. But finally he looked up at me…

"Izumi…"

"..Yes?"

"I…there….there is something I have to tell you………you're not going to like it."

"…"

"There is…something I have to do…I have to leave you…"

"…what..what do you mean?"

"I can't be with you anymore."

"I don't understand"

"I don't want you anymore don't u get it!"

"..what?" I voice cracked

"You cant stay with me any longer…you just..just messing me up on missions..and..and your just a pain!"

"…your lying…"

"I'm not lying Izumi!"

"But..all the things you said…we made love last night." By this time I had tears in my eyes.

"It was all a lie." He looked away for a second.

He seemed to compose himself. "You need to leave…now."

"I don't believe you."

"Izumi you're a strong woman you will be fine."

…But I wasn't going to be fine.

"You will meet the right guy someday…its just not me…"

"IT IS YOU! IT IS YOU! NOO! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Then he slapped me.

I stood in horror not looking at him. Tears streamed down my face but the sobbing had stop automatically. I felt like a statue. Unable to move, feel anything…Care. I slowly looked up. Finally stood up, and walked into Itachi's room, grabbed my stuff and walked out. I felt like I was a robot…ignoring and eyes from the house…not listening to what anyone was saying…I was just…walking. And I kept walking. I didn't even look back.

I finally somehow walked towards the woods..Even though I felt as though I had an extra 200 pounds on me. After That I started running…running as fast as my legs could carry me. Trees blew by, I felt as if I were faster than the wind. I suddenly started to slow down. I realized my legs had brought me back to my little camp site I had before Itachi found me…That's when I started to sob. And scream in immense pain. My heart ached.

I woke to me laying in the broken leaves…dried tears on my cheeks. I had finished crying, and I could cry no more. I seemed emotionless now. Again like a statue. I sat there for…I don't know how long for sure..My statue like gaze broke when I felt a raindrop hit my face. I looked up and the sky was a dark grey…

"Are you sad too" I said aloud to the sky.

My voice was cracked and broken. I sat there a long moment. Letting the rain hit my face, washing it of all its tears.

Suddenly a loud noise came from a few miles away. It sounded as if you earth was ripping apart. I managed to get on top of a tree and see what was going on.

Miles away there was a concentration of lighting. It seemed odd. When I finally started to pay attention I realized there was a huge chakra force coming from where the lighting was concentrated. I knew I shouldn't go but something was pulling me. So I set off.

Through my whole journey I heard loud noises, It was impossible to explain how it sounded. When I was a little more than half way there, the lighting stopped along with all the noises. The chakra had not been easy to detect anymore…obviously the battled had ended. I still felt inclined to check it out.

Finally I had gotten to the end of the woods. I was very wary. I peeked through the leaves to see a valley of damaged land. A huge crater, with boulders blown apart. Destruction everywhere. I looked around to finally see something moving. It was a boy about 17 getting up from the mud. He looked very tired. He was covered in blood and mud. When I finally saw his face I almost feel off the tree branch. He looked exactly like Itachi had. I stared at him in awe.

He staggered around and looked at something on the ground for a moment. I couldn't make it out. But after a few moments the boy left. Something told me to check out the area so I did…I when over to wear the boy was and saw what he was looking at…

It was a man. Laying with his face down in the mud. Blood seeped from his body.

"Poor man…he must have been very strong to put up a fight like that." I thought to myself.

I knelt over and took a lock of his hair to look at his face. I wiped away the mud…and in less than a seconded dropped his hair and jumped back 20 feet. I stood there for a long moment…not wanted to believe what I saw. There in the mud was my former lover…best friend…seeping blood from all parts of this body. I walked over again and looked at his face once more…It was Itachi…a pathetic looking man laying in the mud…Died. I flipped him over and checked his heart to see if it was a lie….It wasn't. I fell to the ground and let out a scream of pain. I now knew my Itachi had wanted me to go…He never wanted me to see him do this..Whatever it meant to him…He must have had to do it. I didn't know what that boy meant to him but I felt like I had to kill him.

Tear streamed my face as I picked up Itachi and carried him back to the Akatsuki. I journey took forever. It's hard walking when your heart is broken. Finally I got to the outside of the Akatsuki building and I collapsed.

I woke up later that night in someone's bed…It was Itachi's. I composed myself and forced the tears back…The room still smelt of him…I was half expecting this to be a dream and for him to walk out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around himself…but it never happened.

I walked out of my room and everyone in the house was waiting for me. They had explained a little and given me a note Itachi had wrote to me

_To my love,_

_I knew you would be back to look for me…if you are reading this it means I'm dead and you somehow found out. I'm sorry it had to be this way Izumi. But it was my destiny. And as much as I love you I still could not go on knowing what I have done in my life. I love you with all my heart. Don't you think for a second any word I said was real. It was so hard telling you that. I can't believe you believe me. It broke my heart telling you all of that. I hope someday you will forgive me. I know you wanted a life with me, but it wasn't possible. Maybe you will understand some day, when people start looking for me. But I need you to do one thing for me…don't seek revenge…This was supposed to happen Izumi. And one more thing…I want you to bury me by the blossom tree._

_~I will love you forever,_

_Itachi _

I broke into tears reading the letter…I finally understood…but at the same time I didn't. I would do everything he ask, whether it killed me or not.

That day Itachi was buried under the blossom tree. Where he would grow into the tree and bloom every year. Even in death he would be beautiful.

I never left the Akatsuki house. I stayed with all of my friends. And 9 months after Itachi had died…I had a baby. He looked so much like his father. I was so overjoyed when he was born, and his name is also Itachi.

Its a few years later now and Itachi is 4. He is so strong willed like his father. I tell him of our story all the time. I know he will grow up to be as beautiful and strong as his father once was. And I couldn't be any more proud of him. I know someday he will be as great as his father once was, and he will keep the legacy of Itachi going strong.


End file.
